


More than One Way to Silence Your Bard

by SoftKing



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Feral Behavior, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Manhandling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Scars, Sex in the woods, hand gag, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: Geralt may be under a spell but Jaskier is there for him in any way he needs.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196





	More than One Way to Silence Your Bard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flying Off The Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025530) by [unwhithered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwhithered/pseuds/unwhithered). 



> This might be one of my last works fro a bit, college has resumed and I am taking a boat load of classes! However, when I find some free time, I'll be back. Special thanks to unwithered, their fic is fantastic, truly inspiring and one of the first fics for this pairing I read!  
> Drop a comment or kudos if you enjoyed <3


End file.
